A Great time of Change
by Fullycharged
Summary: I have done a lot of work on this story and added to it please read but be gentle.Dom and the team go through a lot of changes
1. Default Chapter

Title: A great time of change Author: Dannie Greene Disclaimer: The characters from The Fast and The Furious movie are not mine nor are any other Vin Characters or Vin himself that maybe mentioned but the others are my creation no money has been taken for this storyRating: PGSummary: This story is how Dom does the right thing for himself and Letty and two little girls. I have also taken parts of another story I wrote and wrote it into this one.

CHAPTER ONE

Dominic raced into Baja Mexico at 187 MPH, his jaw clinched the pain in his left arm was blinding he didn't know if it was broken or not but the pain was mind numbing luckily he had stopped and grabbed the cash he had stashed at the cemetery inside the family crypt he hated to do that but he could not easily put this kind of cash in a bank. He had millions of dollars hid in several different places around the city but this was the quickest place and the safest and the place where he had hid the least amount of money he had hid one-hundred thousand in the crypt he would get the other money he had stashed when it was safe and he could sneak back into town, he grabbed the money on the way out of town he said a final good-bye to his father. Dom made a habit of going to the crypt to visit his father once a month it gave him peace but right now racing into Mexico there were no thoughts in his head except how to get rid of this pain. He made it through the border check point he was scared they would give the car a real good once over but for some reason they did not, they checked his ID and unloaded his car but there was nothing really to unload he only had two bags one was his clothes and the other had money, he held his breath when they took the bags out but they did not open them. They asked him why he was there all he said was vacation. Now he was past that and needed help with his pain. Dominic skidded to a stop in front of a clinic, he got out of his car and walked in, the office was chaos it was a good thing he spoke fluent Spanish. Dominic spoke to the receptionist and she gave him paperwork to fill out and told him to take a seat. Dominic sat down and began his paper work. A little girl with dark eyes and dark hair came over to talk to Dominic.

"You hurt?" the girl asked in Spanish.

"Yes," Dominic answered.

"I'm sorry you hurt." Dominick looked into the girls eyes and his heart melted.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Mia."

With that Dom almost could not control himself he fought back tears not only was the pain in his arm blinding him but this little girl was so sweet and she looked like Mia did when she was little and she even had the same name.

"This is not fair." Dom thought to himself.

The girl whispered

"I hope you feel better."

The girl walked out of the clinic with her mother. The little girl ran back into the office carrying a rose and ran over to Dominic

"This is for you."

She then turned and ran after her mother. After hours of waiting Dominic was called into a room. He found out his arm was not broken but it was pulled out of socket. The doctor gave Dominic a rag and said in Spanish

"Bite down on this, this will be painful."

Dominic put the rag in his mouth and bit down at the same time the doctor popped the arm back into socket. Dominic let out a loud grown but it was mostly muffled by the rag tears began to run down his face the pain was horrible. After just a few moments the doctor removed the rag and Dominic took a few deep breaths tears still falling. The doctor spoke to Dominic in broken English

"You pay now and go."

Dominic shook his head yes. In a deep husky voice trying to control himself

"Give me something for the pain."

The doctor laughed and said "You American no pain medicine for you, you big man you take it get out of my office."

Dominic grabbed the doctor by his shirt and said

"You either give me something for the pain or your going through the wall!"

"No pain medicine for you, I don't like you, you a big ugly man, you smell bad and I don't want you in my office."

"Fine!"

Dominic growled and threw one hundred American dollars at him.

Dominic pulled to a stop in front of a gas station and sat for a good ten minutes trying to think of how he could find a place to stay. He saw a sign that read Tourist information he went inside and found the name of a hotel.

Dominic pulled up to a hotel he read the name. HOTEL BEAUTIFUL

"We will see."

Dominic said to himself. He walked through the gates and it was like walking into the Garden of Eden. He walked into the hotel it was built just like a castle. He thought to himself Hotel Beautiful is right. He spoke to the desk clerk and got a room, she gave him directions and he went to his room and took a shower. After getting out of the shower Dominic sat on his bed naked. He put his head in his hands and fought with his mind. Thoughts of seeing Jesse shot, thoughts of seeing Vince on that truck and his last thought was Letty all bloody in the back seat. He told her it was all gonna be okay. Okay is something things would never be again. He wanted so much to take care of his "family" he loved each of them so much. He told Letty he had a dream that she and him were on a beach in Mexico and that it was all gonna be ok. Well, he was on the beach but Letty and the rest were somewhere else and nobody was safe. 


	2. Chapter Two

CALIFORNIA

The phone rings loudly and Mia gets shocked out of sleep she grabs the phone by the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Mia?" Dominic's voice on the other end.

"Tell me what is going on."

Mia knowing better than to use names thought real hard about how to answer without saying it was Dom or saying any names of the others.

"okay." Two are dead, one is on the way to Texas and one is in jail.

"Thanks.'

With that Dominic hung up the phone. The phone rings a second time.

"I love you Mia."

"I love you too."

Dominic hung up the phone. Mia wanted so much to talk to him even more. She knew that was not possible. Mia sat down and started to cry. There was a knock at the door.

"Mia?"

Brian stood on the front porch with his hands in his pockets.

"Mia?"

Brian called out again.

Mia answered the door with full rage.

"What do you want?" She hissed at him.

"Mia I am so sorry."

"Yeah and?" She hissed at him.

"I never meant to fall in love with you that was not part of the plan."

"I don't really care, get off my porch and don't ever come back here!"

With that she slammed the door.

Mia felt like she was gonna break Jesse and Vince were both dead,Letty was having to hide in Texas Leon was in jail and Dominic was God knows where. She hated Dom right now but she also loved him so much. Her world fell apart and it was his fault, even with all his will meaning plans he hurt people and killed as well. She would never turn on her brother no matter how often the police came by. She hated Brian as well. He turned out to be the worst kind of person a "narc."

Leon sat in his jail cell playing his harmonica and annoying the other cell mates.

"Shut up over there!" One shouted.

"Your driving us crazy and if you don't shut-up I'm gonna feed it to you!"

Leon smiled and just kept right on playing.

"Leon?"

"Yeah who are you?"

"I am your court appointed attorney my name is Forrest Chambers."

"Nice to meet you Forrest, come on in."

Leon motioned him in.

"Well, Leon I have some good news and some bad news, the good news is you can get a lesser charge if you give up Dominic Toretto,the bad news is your still gonna do some time."

"I thought you said you had some good news,well Forrest all I can say is up yours, I am not giving up Dom sorry."

Leon went back to playing his harmonica.

"Leon listen to me, you could do 20 to 30 years if you don't give him up, if you give him up your out in 10."

Leon went right on playing his music.

Forrest threw his arms up and said "If your not going to help yourself I can't help you."

With that he left. Leon said to Forrest as he was leaving.

"Bye,Ya'll come back now ya hear."

Then he went right back to playing his harmonica. Everytime one of the cell mates would yell out he would just laugh and keep playing.


	3. Chapter Three

TEXAS

Letty stood in the front yard of her Aunt Roseanne's house she had made it to Dallas in record time. She knew her aunt would protect her and would help her somehow get to Dom.


	4. Chapter Four

BAJA MEXICO

Dominic paced the hotel room floor. His thoughts haunting him. He held Jesse's body as he died,Dom had seen dead people before but he never held one as their life drained from them, it was a memory that would always haunt him. He watched Vince swing on that truck he yelled at Vince when he saw the driver had a shot gun but he didn't hear him but the truth was if he had not wanted to be rich and rich quick none of this would have happened. Letty was all bloody from the car crash. It was his fault. He went to his knees and cried and prayed.

"God help me I have truly messed up."

He cried on the floor until he went to sleep. He woke up early ordered room service. Pan cakes, scrambled eggs,bacon,toast and hot coffee. He contacted a real estate agent and found a place to rent right on the beach a decent place. It took him a few days but he furnished his house. He wanted a house big enough for all them. He got a four bedroom house, he was able to get the house for two hundred dollars a month American, he thought to himself

" Man I can live like a king here."

He wanted everybody together again. He knew it may not happen but there is always hope.


	5. Chapter Five

TWO MONTHS LATER

Dominic sat on the beach watching the waves roll in. The Mexican sunset was beautiful. Dominic kept thinking of Mia and the team and how he had let them all down. The wet beach felt good in his toes and he sat letting the waves splash up on him as they rolled ashore. Dominic saw that he was completely alone so he took off his shorts and went skinny dipping in the ocean. The water felt good and he was enjoying the quiet. After twenty minutes he headed back to shore and put his shorts back on and finished watching the sun go down. He kept thinking how nice it would be to have everyone here on the beach having cook outs. He loved to cook on the grill. Hamburgers,hotdogs but mainly chicken, chicken was his specialty. He missed the sounds of the house all of them together. Still sitting on the beach watching the sun go down Dominic saw the little girl from the clinic and her mother.

"Hi Mia, how are you?"

The little girl looked shy and hid behind her mother. Her mother reached out her hand and said in Spanish

"My name is Rosa and I think you know my daughter Mia."

Another little girl of about 12 came walking over and her mother said

"This is my older daughter Selena."

"Hi I am Dominic, I met your daughter Mia in the clinic the other day she gave me a rose and I want to say thank you."

"Mia you are so pretty."

"You know what I have a sister too and her name is Mia."

"She has dark hair and dark eyes just like you."

"Mommy did you hear that he has a sister named Mia?"

"Yes, I heard." Rosa replied.

"I am sorry Dominic but we have to get home, her father is waiting and we are going to eat dinner soon."

Dominic still on his knees looking at the little girl says

"Well, thank you again Mia for the rose it was beautiful."

He gives the little girl a hug. He stands up

"Can I invite you and your husband and your children over for dinner sometime?"

Rosa nodded her head no

"We must go now,goodbye."

Rosa, Mia and Selena walked away leaving Dom to wonder what that was all about.


	6. Chapter Six

Three Months later

Dom sat on his front porch drinking corona and listening to salsa music when he heard a woman crying. He looked around for where it was coming from. He saw a woman of about thirty or so sitting on a log not too far from where he was sitting her head in her hands.

"hmmmcan I help you miss?"

The woman did not answer just continued to sob. So he asked again this time in Spanish. The woman looked up and it was Rosa Mia's mother. Dom took a good look at her face and saw she had a black eye, busted lip and her nose was bleeding.

"Rosa who did this to you?"

She did not answer she just sat there quietly

"Rosa, did you understand me?"

"Can you hear me?"

She looked at him and still said nothing just sat quietly

"Where is your husband Rosa?"

"Where is Mia and Selena?"

Rosa stood and walked over to him and looked him in the eye and then fainted.

Not knowing what all was wrong he picked her up and carried her into his house and laid her on his bed. She was still breathing and had a pulse, he sat beside her until she came to.

"Rosa where is your husband and your daughters?"

"I killed my husband."

She said it so coldly that it scared him.

"He would beat me and then touch my daughters I could not let him do that no more he had to be stopped."

She was very calm now and she was very clear in what she had done.

Dom's mind raced now what does he do. He came here for his own safety and to figure things out for himself and runs right into this.

"I don't want you to try to help me escape, I did it I will turn myself in but I have nowhere for my daughters to go, my family is dead I was an only child and my parents are dead."

"What about your husband's family?"

"I don't want them near my daughters they are just as crazy as he is!"

She began to cry and Dom's heart broke for her, he really could not blame her she was protecting herself and her children but now what.


	7. Chapter Seven

SIX MONTHS LATER

Letty drove into Baja Mexico sick with anticipation she had waited almost a year to see Dominic. She followed the directions given her and at 10 a.m. she pulled into his driveway. She went to the door and knocked, no answer came. A neighbor shouted

"If your looking for Dom and the girls they are at the church."

"He is where?" Letty asked in shock.

He is at the church, he helps out there."

Where is the church?"

"Two streets down on the left. "came the answer.

Letty thought to herself

"Girl's, what girl's if he is messing with someone they will be sorry."

Letty pulled into the church parking lot and walked inside.

"Dom that you?"

Letty could tell by looking at him he had changed a lot. His appearance was the same but something inside him had changed.

"Letty your here!"Dominic said excitedly.

"What are you doing here in church?" Letty asked confused

"Helping."

"Let me show you what we do."

He took her by the hand and walked her through the building and showed her all the different rooms. Two young girls who were not even teenagers yet came over to Dom and put their arms around his neck and hugged him real tight.

"Dom what is this all about?" Letty asked.

"Let's go in this office and talk."

He opened a door and they both went in and sat down he told her the whole story about how he first met little Mia at the clinic and the whole thing. He told her how the girls had been terribly

abused by their father and how their mother had killed him. He even told her how their mother had died in a Mexican prison.

"So they are orphans?" Letty asked almost crying

"Yes, but I made a promise to Rosa to look after them and make sure nothing ever happens to them again."

"So your saying you have adopted these girls?"

"Well, not legally but yes."

"So now what, does this mean I get to play mommy?

Dom just looked at her and smiled. It was time to go home so he rounded up the girls and headed out.

"Mia and Selena this is my friend Letty."

"Letty,this is Mia and Selena."

"Nice to meet you girls."

"Nice to meet you too."They said in unison.

They headed back to the house and Dom cooked out on the grill his favorite thing to do,Letty watched him with the girls she could not believe her eyes,Dom raising children girls at that. It was amazing to her and left her almost speechless.

THREE DAYS LATER

Letty was frustrated she had been in Dom's house for three days and he had not tried to have sex with her once. He didn't even try to be alone with her, he was always doing something with those girls or at the church, she never thought she would be jealous of the church or little girls but she was. He hugged her but acted like she was not "his" to hug. She had always belonged to Dom, she put up with him cheating and drinking all because she loved him. She could not take it anymore. She had not made love in almost a year and her man was right here this was not going to happen he was not going to ignore her. Letty walked into the bedroom where Dom was sitting on the bed reading a book.

"Dom I have been here three days and I have missed you so much, listen I truly want to make love to you, I can't stand this anymore."

Dom looked at Letty with a very sad look on his face like he was going to cry any moment. A look that she had never seen before.He said

"Let, I want you to go back to the states, I want you to make a life for yourself, I want you to leave to day no arguments."

"Dom what did I do?"

"You didn't do anything, it is just that you need a new life for yourself one better than I can give you."

"Dom,nobody can give me a better life than you, I love you."

"I know you do Letty and I love you that is why I am doing this."

"Dom those girls they are gonna need a mommy, and I can be that."

Dom sat quietly on the bed not really wanting to look at her this was one of the hardest things he ever had to do but he knew it was for the best. He didn't want to look at her because he didn't want to see her cry hearing it was bad enough.

"Letty,listen I took on these girls out of a promise I made, I don't want to put that off on you, I want you to have a life of your own, I am a wanted man, I can't go back to the states, I have to stay here, you can go back and I want you to go, I want you to get married and have children of your own."

"But Dom I want to have your children."

"Letty don't fight with me, just go, please don't make this any harder than it is, I know right now you hate me but you will thank me later."

"I doubt that very seriously!"

Letty left the house with tears streaming down her face.

SIX YEARS LATER

Dominic sat in the living room waiting for Selena to come out of her room, this was a big day in their household Selena was graduating high school. Selena was in her bedroom trying on the dress he had bought her.

"Papa I am so happy this is a beautiful dress!"

"A beautiful dress for a beautiful girl."

"Oh Papa you say that all the time."

"I mean it all the time."

Dominic smiled at his daughter, he was very proud of her.

"Mia, come on honey we are gonna be late."

Mia his daughter came running into the living room and spun around in circles.

"Look Selena Papa got me a dress too."

"Two beautiful dresses for my two beautiful daughters."

They walked out the front door and got in the truck and headed to the high school for graduation.


	8. Chapter Eight

Dominic stood and applauded as Salena walked across the stage. He however had a bad feeling he was being watched. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He waited outside the building for his oldest daughter with his youngest daughter Mia by his side.

"Papa, I am going out with friends, I will be home later, OK?" Selena said happily

"Okay but no later than 2 am."

The morning came and Dom was getting ready for the day when he realized that Selena was not home.

"I told that girl 2 am." He said under his breath

He called her cell phone,no answer,he called it several times no answer.

"Mia,get up,we need to find your sister." He yelled into her bedroom

Again he stopped in his tracks feeling watched,the hair on the back of his neck was standing on end and his stomach was tied in knots. He began to get real worried

The his cell phone rings.

"Yeah who's this?"

"Well, Mr. Torretto,this is your worst nightmare have something you want, and you have something I want."

"I don't play games, who are you and what do you want?"

"Awe now that would be no fun."

"Say something." The voice said angrily

"Papa, help me."

Dominic's blood ran cold.

"Now Mr. Torretto,I think we need to talk."

"You don't remember me do you Mr. Torretto?" The voice asked angrily

"What do you want?' Dom asked calmly

"You forgot my end of the deal?" The voice said back

"what are you talking about?"

"Remember I would tell you the name on the side of the trucks, remember the second to the last heist you pulled I told you to look for Rodgers on the side of the truck and not to forget about my end of the deal, well you did and I am here to collect." The voice said angrily

":It seems you owe me one hundred and twenty thousand and I want it, the cash for your daughters life."

"Okay let's do it ." Dom said

Dom and the voice made arrangements to meet and where. Dom made arrangements with Mrs. Sanchez next door to watch after Mia for a few days. Dom drove to Mexico City where he talked to the teller about his safety deposit box he used his key and she used hers and they opened the box she lead him to a safe area and she left him alone. He counted out 120,000.00 and put the box back in its slot and left the bank. He drove to the hotel and checked in as Dominic Torretto.

A hour after checking in the phone rang

"Well, Mr. Torretto do you got my money?"

"Yes, you got my daughter?"

"Yes."

"Okay drive to our meeting place and we will make the exchange and nobody gets hurt."

Dom drove to the meeting place and waited he was there for more than two hours when a big black truck pulls up comes to a stop and a rather large man gets out and walks to the passenger side and pulls out Selena.

"Put the money where I can see it." The man shouts

Dom puts the brief case on the table and opens it and moves to the side, the man walks forward and holds Selena behind him as he counts the cash.

"Well, it is all there." The man said

"Yeah it is all there now give me my daughter." Dom said trying to stay calm

"You know Mr. Torretto you must really learn to keep your end of the deal the next guy may not be so nice."

The man shoves Selena at Dom and grabs the money and leaves. Selena buries her head in Dom's chest and cries. Shaken and scared but unhurt she cries. They drive back to the hotel and on the way he explains as best he can his past and why that happened. He told her that he is going to take the girls to LA to take care of some family business and make things right.

"I love you Papa." Selena says through tears.

"I love you too baby and I'm gonna make everything OK again."

"Are you gonna to to prison." Selena asked beginning to cry again.

" NO, what I am gonna go do is make a mends with my family, not with the police."

The next day Dom and Selena drive to Baja and home. Selena goes next door to get Mia.

"Where were you?" Mia asked

"Well, Papa has something to talk to you about, so you need to listen."

Dom sat Mia down and explained to her what had happened and what he had planned to do. Soon they would be setting out for LA


	9. Chapter Nine

The next week was exciting for Mia and Selena they were excited about going to LA having never been out of Mexico it was going to be a great adventure but Dom on the other hand was worried. How would Mia react he had not spoken to her but once sense he came to Mexico. What about Letty how was she. Vince and Jesse were both dead but was Leon still in prison. These are all things he would soon find out.

The drive from Baja to LA is not even a days drive but it feels like a totally different world. Dom had changed so much. Raising two daughters and going to church will do that to you. As he got closer and closer to LA he felt so nervous. He tried to hide from his girls but they saw it.

Dom drove the usually route driving by DT it was still in operation as was Torretto's. He drove to the house it looked the same.

"Girls you wait here I will be right back." He said to them

He got out of the car and began the walk to the front door.

"Dominic!" Came a loud shout from behind him

There stood Mia. All her dark was cut short in a more mature style but she was still beautiful. She ran to him and hugged him so tight. The slapped him hard on the arm.

"What do you think you are doing to me?" She shouted

"You go away and leave me here all alone to run everything?"

He looked down at the ground knowing he deserved her anger

"Mia I am so very sorry,I love you so much." He said trying not to cry

"I love you too Dominic."

They embraced once more

"oh Mia I want you to meet some people."

He went to the car and got the girls

"Mia and Selena this is my sister Mia,Mia these are my daughters Mia and Selena."

Mia embraced them both and they all four walked into the house

The girls sat in the living room watching TV as Dom and Mia were in the kitchen where Dom was explaining the story behind how he came to have Mia and Selena.

"Oh Dom that is so sad."

"yeah they are mine now and I can't imagine my life without them."

"Well, I have a surprise for you too but it won't be here until this evening."

Mia looked at Dom with a huge smile on her face and showed him her left hand.

"Dom,I have been married for four years and I have a three year old son and a baby on the way,I am due in April." Mia said happily

Dom had a shocked look on his face then he was about to ask her a question, reading his mind she answered.

"No Dom I did not marry Brian."

"Oh good, so who did you marry and what is my nephews name, and when do I get to meet them?"

"Well, my husband took my son fishing for the first time today and they will be back by 5 PM."

"OK so what is their names?" He asked

Mia just smiled trying to think of away to tell him, she knew when she told him he would recognize the name and it might just be very upsetting.

What is his name?

"Mia are you going to make me guess?" Dom said to her

'Dom,I married Christopher Lambert,I am now Mia Lambert and your nephew is Hunter Alexander Lambert."

"Christopher Lambert,as in the Christopher Lambert who used to steal from the garage all the time?" Dom said sounding a little angry

'Dom that was a long time ago that was before you even went into Lompoc, we were all just kids, he has really changed."

'I can't believe you would do that, that boy costed us thousands of dollars, how could you do that?" Dom said angrily

'How could you run off and leave me here alone to run everything, you run off and don't call or anything for six years and then show up and act like all is normal, well it isn't normal a lot has changed!!!!!!" She yelled back through tears

Dom knew she was right, he put his arms around her

"I am so sorry Mia, I knew you needed me and I was not here, I am so sorry, I never should have done what I did, would you please forgive me?" Dom said holding her trying not to cry himself.

'I love you too,Dom and Yes I do forgive." She said sobbing into his chest

'Mia, what happened to Letty and Leon, are they still around?"

"Yeah they are still around but Dom Letty and Leon have changed a lot, they are not the people they were when all this happened we have all changed.

"I would like to see them."

"Okay I will go and make some phone calls and invite them over."

Mia went to the phone and dialed Letty's phone number and then Leon's. Dom is in for some more big surprises.

Mia had called Letty first but there was no answer so she would try her again later. She however called Leon and did get an answer

"Leon this is Mia, I have something really big to tell you." Mia said excitedly

"OK calm down and tell me what it is."

"OK get ready this is really big."

"OK I'm ready tell me."

"Dom is here at my house."

"No way!" Leon shouted into the phone

"Yes, he is here and he wants to see you."

"OK I'm come on over right now, see you in a few."

Mia hung up the phone with Leon and turned to Dom

"Dom he will be here in a few, he was real excited."

"What about Letty?"

"I will have to call her again later,Dom she has really changed, I better let her tell you and show you but she is not the same."

"What do you mean?"

Saved by Leon walking in the door Mia didn't have to say anything about Letty just yet.

Leon rushed Dom and gave him a huge bear hug

"Oh man it is awesome to see you." Leon said excitedly

"Let's go talk." Dom said to Leon so they went for a walk

"So Leon what has all be going on around here, start with yourself."

"Well, Dom,I'm married, and have a child a little girl her name is Annette."

"What is your wife's name?" Praying it was not Letty

"Her name is Jade, she is 23 years old and our daughter is 6 months old."

"Oh wow man a lot of changes, I was not expecting this, none of this.

"Man what has been going on with you?" Leon asked

So Dom told him about Selena and Mia and how that all happened about the kid napping and that is what brought him home.

"What about Letty? Dom asked

Avoiding the question Leon said

"I can't imagine you as a father, that is just cool, any woman in your life."

"NO man I have to think about my girls."

Leon choked on his drink

"What did you say?" He asked

"I said I have to think about my girls, I can't bring just anybody into their lives, I have responsibilities to think about."

That made Leon very mad

"Man you leave here just run, none of us hear from you for six years and then you come back here talking about responsibilities." Leon said angrily

"Man go ahead I got it coming tell me off." Dom said

"Man, I was so mad at you for so long, I never turned on you but I got out anyway, I did three years inside and never turned on you, but you never got word to us how you were doing, you just disappeared."

"I know Leon and I am so very sorry, more than you will ever understand."

"We all thought you had lost it when you sent Letty back from Mexico, she told us some about the girls but she didn't know much, she was so broken."

"How is she now?" Dom asked

Avoiding the question Leon looked at Dom and then looked at the car driving into the driveway

Christopher gets out and walks into the house without seeing them with his son Hunter on his hip..

"What do you think of him?" Dom asked

"I like him he is very good to Mia, they are a good family, she is really happy."

"I'm glad but I can't believe she would marry that punk after he cost us so much money."

Leon shook his head and looked at the ground

"Man you can't come back here thinking you can run the show again, you ain't the alpha male anymore around here."

Dom stared at Leon with a shocked look on his face

"Man look you took off and didn't bother to look back, what do you expect?"

"I didn't know man, I just want my family back."

"Christopher is a part of that family and you better except that."

Dom took a deep breath and exhaled

"Let's go back inside and I have to meet my nephew for the first time."

Dom and Leon went back into the house there was a lot of talking as Mia introduced Christopher to Selena and Mia and the girls were playing with Hunter.

"Papa this is our cousin Hunter." Mia said excitedly

"I know."

Dom looked at the dark haired boy playing with his daughters in the middle of the livingroom floor and he had to hold back tears for all he had missed, he didn't even get to be there for the birth of his only nephew or even the wedding of his only sister. He held back tears.

"Christopher been along time, how have you been?" Dom said trying to break the silence

"I'm real good, Mia and I are real happy, we are all real happy."

With that Christopher walked out of the living room and upstairs to take a shower

"Dom Letty will come by tomorrow?" Mia said following her husband up the stairs.

Dom drove to the cemetery where Jesse and Vince were buried. They were actually buried in the same cemetery as his father so he could go by and see them and see his father also. Dom was alone, he didn't want his girls to come and he didn't want Mia there because today she had Hunter, so he went alone. He went to the business office and got the directions on how to find Jesse and Vince and went to Jesse first. Dom gets out of the truck and walks to the grave.

"Hey buddy it's me Dom." Tears began to roll down his face.

"Awe Jesse I miss you so much, I have two daughters now, Mia is married to a man that I am not sure of but they are married so I have to like it, Leon is married and got a daughter, I don't know about Letty nobody will tell me anything." Dom's deep gravely voice was broken into tears he choked back tears.

"Jesse, I still can't find anything on a computer,awww man I miss you."

Dom stood there for a long time staring at the stone. He just could not believe all this. When he was in Mexico he knew that Jesse and Vince were both dead but it never really hit home. Now it was hitting home and it was hitting hard, the tears in his eyes were making it hard to see to walk, he sat down inside the truck and took a deep breath and exhaled.

"I love you Jesse."

Dom drove to Vince's grave which was not really to far from where Jesse's is. He got out and read the name and it really hit hard, he could barely stand. He wanted to speak but could not get a word out. He cleared his throat but still could not manage the words. He stood there for what seemed an eternity and he finally spoke.

"Vince I miss you man, I am so sorry for what I did, it was my selfish pride and wanting to be rich and take care of everybody that got us in trouble,Vince I didn't want to hurt you or the team I just wanted to take care of everybody."

"Vince I saw a chance at a good life and thought it was a good chance for us all, but look what he got us, I miss you V, I knew I could always count on you, I have two daughters now, they are at Mia's, Mia is married to that guy who used to steal from the shop all the time, you know who I am talking about, Christopher Lambert,aint that a kick in the gut, well they have a son and a baby on the way."

"Vince I really messed things up for all of us, I am so sorry, nobody will tell me anything about Letty,she is supposed to come by this evening, I am looking forward to that."

Dom stood there for a long time not saying anything just thinking, he finally walked back to the truck and drove over to the family crypt. He opened the doors and walked in and sat down on the bench. This place was bought years and years ago and it was big enough for Dom to be buried in it when the time came, Mia and even their mother, she left them too years ago, no wonder Mia is so mad he thought to himself everybody she ever loved and trusted either died or left her.

"Dad it's me Dominic." He said crying choking back hard tears

"I messed things up big time dad, I wish you were here, I don't know what I am doing, I have these daughters now, one just graduated high school and the other has a few years left and I am totally lost, Mia is married and has a son and a baby on the way, she married a man that used to steal from us, you remember that little punk, well she married him, I felt like she slapped me, I can't say anything I am the one who ran off and left everybody, I forced Letty to leave Mexico when she came to me, I told her I had my daughters to raise, why did I do that dad, what was and is wrong with me." Dom asked crying

Dom sat with his head in his hands crying for what seemed forever he was also so thankful he was alone, he didn't want anybody to see him cry.

"I need to go dad Letty is coming over soon and I really want to know how she is doing, I love you dad."

Dom drove home trying not to cry so his face would not be swollen when he got there it was a good thirty minute drive so he knew that if he would not cry it would not be swollen when he got home.

Letty sat on the couch at Mia and Christopher's with Hunter in her lap as she talked with Little Mia and Selena. She had only been there a few moments when Dom walked in the door. He froze in his steps when he saw her she took his breath away she glowed almost.

"Dominic nice to see you again." Letty said smiling.

"Letty." Dominic almost whispered her name

"How have you been baby?" He said trying not to sound nervous

"I am fine Dominic, and yourself?"

Dom just shook his head in a yes fashion,Dom could tell by looking at her she had put on a little weight but it was hard to tell how much because of Hunter in her lap and her sitting down.

Letty sat Hunter on the floor and stood to hug Dom when he realized she was about 6 months pregnant.

'Oh Dom don't worry it's not yours.' Letty said laughing

Dom just nodded his head. Letty put her arms around Dom's neck

'It is good to see you and to see the girls again."

"Yeah.' Was all Dom said

"Dom the father is my husband Jack Watson, he is a really good guy, we met in Texas at my aunt's house."

"Your married?" Dom asked in shock

"Yes, I am, you told me to go on with my life so I did."

"I know but, wow that is cool, okay so when do I get to meet him?"

"You don't."

"What why?"

"He is in the middle east his a US Marine and he has been gone for three months, he came home on leave and I got pregnant and then he left again for three months and then I found out I was pregnant and then he came back again when I found out then he left again and has been gone over there for three months, so he has been home twice sense I found out."

"That must be hard?"

"No not really he calls me when he came I get a call about once a week, a letter about every two weeks or so."

"How long have you two been together?"

"About three years, I met him at my aunt's house and we started dating and things just went from there."

"Here this is what he looks like."

Letty took a picture from her purse of them together along with his mother who is a white female and his father who is a black male, he is a tall man well over six feet about 6'7" about 270 solid muscle, marine hair cut looks for intimidating.

"Well, he has a nice looking family, his mother is very pretty, he is tall like his father I see."

"Yeah Dom he is."

"How long are you in town for?"

"I don't know, I have not decided yet."

"Are you gonna come back and take over DT?"

Just then the room went silent and Christopher spoke up

"Well, it is his business he can have it back if he wants it."

Mia gave Christopher a shocked look

"What honey, it is his business?"

"Let's not discuss this now."

"No Dom I think we should."

The tension in the air was beginning to get thick,Dom didn't really feel like fighting

"Mia and Selena go for a walk out side dad needs to discuss some business in here,take a walk girls all right."

"Take Hunter with you." Mia shouted

The girls grabbed their shoes and Hunter and walked out the front door

"Look Dominic you have been gone for six years, you come back here after all this time, no phone calls no nothing and want to take over?"

"Now look Christopher I didn't come back to take anything,all I wanted was to reconcile with my family."

"Yeah then you'll leave for another six years."

"Man, I don't want to fight with you Christopher."

Mia started crying

"Guys please don't fight."

"Mia your husband started it."

"Well, I am finishing it, knock it off the both of you."

"We don't need to be fighting like this we are family."

"Mia I am sorry but I have to say this, Dominic your a jerk a real big jackass, you run off and leave after you get this family in some deep trouble, two men are dead because of you, the family business was almost lost, when I took it over it took three years to get it right, the store and the garage, now it is all still in your name and if you want it back I can't stop you but don't come up in here acting like your still King around here because man you ain't."

Dominic wanted to hit him but he knew he was right, he knew he had messed up so bad it was unreal.

"Your right man I messed up, I just want to make it right."

"You wanna make it right, then leave."

"No!" Mia shouted

"Stay out of this Mia, this is between me and your brother."

"You don't like me Dominic, you never have, now I admit when I was a kid I was a thief among other things but I ain't no kid anymore."

"Dominic I have to say this,Mia I am sorry but I can't lie anymore,Mia and I are not married..."

"Christopher shut up."

"Hunter is Brian's son, not mine, nobody has heard from Brian sense Mia told him she was pregnant so when she called me and told me you were here I came up with this plan and me and Letty went along with it."

"You and Letty?"

"That guy in the picture is my brother Jack,Letty is married to me, Mia ran everything by herself after you left, she didn't want you to know Hunter is Brian's son, she was afraid you would hate her, I have nothing to do with any of the business."

Mia stood in the kichen doorway crying and Letty stood behind her. Dom got up and walked out the back door and sat down at the table.

Dom sat on top of the table with his back to the house and his feet in a chair, Mia walked out the back door and stood behind him.

"Dom I am so sorry, I know how much you hate Brian, when I got pregnant and told him he left the next day and nobody has heard from him sense, I was scared if you knew you would not have anything to do with Hunter."

"So you lied to me?"

"Yes, I am so sorry."

"Why all the drama, you involve this Christopher and get me to thinking you married the clown instead it's Letty,that's better but not much, why all the drama?"

"Dom I know you hate Brian and I didn't want you to take it out on Hunter."

"What is Hunters full name?"

"Hunter Alexander Toretto."

"Mia I love you, your my sister and I will and do love Hunter too, it is not his fault his father is Brian."

"So you can't find him anywhere huh?"

"Can I go punch Christopher now Mia?"

"No, Dominic, he is Letty's husband and no you can't."

"How did you get them to go along with it?"

"Christopher hates you it wasn't hard,Letty understood and said that it would be ok until you were gone but she didn't really like the idea, Leon would not go along with it at all, so I asked him if you asked him any questions at all about Letty or the rest to avoid what he didn't want to answer."

"Do him and Christopher get along?"

"No, they fight all the time."

"Good, I hate that punk."

"I'm gonna get him out of my house."

Dom walked back inside.

"Letty Christopher get your stuff and get out of my house."

"Me too?" Letty asked

"Your with him then you go too."

"This is my house and I am back, no more lies, get out!"

he Truth about Hunter

After kicking Letty and Christopher out Dom had Mia come and sit in the living room and tell him the whole truth.

"OK Dom,after you left I told Brian I never wanted to see him again but he kept coming around like a lost puppy, so after a while I stopped running him off, we were together for about a year after you left, when I got pregnant I was so excited, I came home and told him and the next day he was gone."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that Dom"

"So why all the lies and when did you come up with this plan to lie to me?"

"That is hard, you see Letty and Christopher had Hunter for the day,Letty spends a lot of time with him, so I knew they would be bringing him back so when you weren't watching I made a phone call and we came up with it."

Dom just shook his head

"Mia, I love you, I would not ever hurt Hunter no matter who his father is, if I ever see Brian I may throw him a beating but not you or Hunter."

"Hunter is dark haired."

"Yeah I know Dom but he was born blond."

'Are you pregnant Mia?"

"No."

'Mia no more lies."

"Are you going back to Mexico Dom?"

"No me and the girls are staying here, I have been thinking about keeping the place in Mexico as a vacation place but I am home."

They hugged and cried and hugged some more.


	10. Chapter Ten

DOM PLAYS POKER WITH THEM ALL

Dominic sat on the living room couch as his new girlfriend of six months slammed things around and then marched out the front door with suit cases in hand. He didn't even try to stop her. He refused to grovel for woman Now Sasha his girlfriend for the last six months was leaving he was not going to chase her if she wanted to go then good bye. He sat with his feet up on the coffee table drinking a Pepsi and watching cartoons.

"Dominic Toretto I hate you!" Sasha yelled in anger

He heard what sounded like a trunk being opened and then he heard what sounded like glass being broken.

"Oh my God Dominic get over here look what that woman is doing!" Mia shouted

Sasha was taking a baseball bat and breaking the windows out of the cars parked in the driveway.

Dominic stepped out onto the front porch he then tried to move towards her but she swung on him with the bat he jumped back and she missed.

"I told you Dominic if I ever caught you cheating you would pay and I am gonna make sure you do!" Sasha shouted in anger.

She then continued beating on the cars, Mia was standing on the front porch, no female had ever had the nerve to do what this woman was doing not Letty and certainly not herself, she didn't know what to do.

Dominic tried to move towards Sasha again and again she swung on him and he jumped back and she missed.

"Dominic I warn you, you come near me and I will take your head off!"

Just then a black truck pulled up to the house the man sat in his truck watching the crazy woman keeping Dom at bay and beating his cars and breaking windows.

The man got out of his truck as silently as possible just at that time Dom stepped to Sasha again and she swung at him and when she did the man grabbed Sasha from behind and forced the bat from her and then forced her into her car.

"Lady I don't know if your crazy or just stupid or a little bit of both but if I were you I would drive out of here right now while I still could and don't come back!"

She peeled out of the driveway.

The two men walked into the house and sat at the kitchen table.

"What was that all about man?" The man asked

"Well, Sean she caught me screwing another woman and got mad and left and I guess she wanted to make me pay for it."

Sean Vetter had become a friend of Dominic's after he lost his badge when Stacy died.

"Well, I would say so."

"Glad you came by, hey why did you come by?"

"Well, I am having a poker game at my house tonight and wanted to know if you wanted to come if it goes OK it will be a weekly deal."

"Sure what time."

"About ten."

Dominic spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning up glass and taking the cars to the shop for body work, the woman had done a lot of damage in a few moments time, busted headlights and tail lights, some cars had dents in them from where she had hit the body, some had busted windshields and all had the side windows busted out. Dominic was angry and if she had been a man he would have beat her to an inch of her life.

"She had better be thanking God she ain't a man!" Dominic growled under his breath.

Ten PM that night Dom drove up to Sean's there was four vehicles and a motorcycle already at his house.

"Hey Dom man glad your here, let me introduce you to everybody.'

"Dom this is Richard, we all call him Riddy."

Riddy just nodded his head,Dom wondered about him he felt like Riddy was the kind of man who would slit your throat and smile while doing it and then tell a joke about it later.

"Dom this is Taylor."

Taylor just nodded his head as well,Dom thought he was serious man not to be taken lightly but not as menacing as Riddy.

"This is Chris"

Chris just nodded his head,Dom thought he was just some rich jerk not really trouble but not to be trusted either the kind of guy who would do anything for buck.

"Dom this is Xander."

Xander looked up and shook his head Like "I can't believe this one"

"Everybody this is Dom "

"Let's get this game started." Taylor said

Dom sat down at the table .

"OK Riddy won the pot last week so he gets to name the first hand, that is how it goes around here whoever wins the pot names the game."

"Five card stud boys nothing wild."

The game lasted for about five seconds with Dom winning the pot Riddy was not happy about it. He growled a little bit under his breath.

Dom called the game

"Five card double draw suicide kings wild"

This time Sean won and called the game

"I call the same thing Dom just did"

The game lasted awhile with Taylor winning

Taylor thought about it for a moment

"Five card draw one eyed jacks wild"

The game went on for hours finally they broke at five am with Dominic the winner of the final pot.

Dominic and Sean stood out in the front yard talking as the guys were leaving.

"Man you got to come back next week and give me a chance to win back my money." Chris said as he got into his Hummer.

"Good game man." Taylor said leaving in his van

Riddy just nodded his head and smiled a menacing smile.

"I'll beat you next week," and then disappeared into the darkness.

"You coming next week?" Sean asked

"Yeah I guess I have too."

"All right good night man."

Dominic drove home and when he pulled into his driveway and when he did his head lights hit the side of his house and then he saw it in big black letters were written the words

MALE WHORE

He got out his car slammed the door shut and was cussing and yelling so loud every light in the house came on and a few in the neighborhood.

Mia walked out the front door and walked to where Dom was and saw the letters.

"I can't believe this, how could she do that?"

They walked back inside.

"I have got to get some sleep I will deal with this when I wake up. Dom stomped up the stairs and went to bed.

The next day when Dom woke up was too early for him. He had stayed up all night playing poker with the guys and came home to find that his ex had marked his house. He was still very mad about that. He kicked off the covers and jumped into the shower the water felt good. Dom almost fell asleep standing in the shower. Down stairs there were a lot of noises in the kitchen Mia was cooking lunch or was it dinner? He didn't know. He had not looked at the clock.

"Mia!" Dom shouted walking down the stairs.

"Yeah Dom?"

"Where are my daughters?"

"Well, Salena is out with her new boyfriend and Mia is out with her friend Julie."

"OK did they see the side of the house?"

Mia didn't answer which meant yes.

"I'm gonna get the paint of the garage and paint the house ."

Dom was painting the house when Selena came home with her new boyfriend. Dom could not tell who he was but when he got out of the car Dom knew immediately he didn't like the boy.

He got out and stood beside his car white short wide open unbuttoned blue Jeans dark hair sun glasses, jeans hanging down so his boxers showed. Cig hanging out his mouth. Dom just rolled his eyes. This was the kind of kid he used to beat up just for the fun of it. No class, didn't know how to act. He didn't even reach to shake Dom's hand when Selena introduced them and what really made him even madder is when his other daughter Mia came out to talk to her dad the punk eye balled her.

"You got any food in the house." The punk asked

"This isn't a diner." Dom said still painting

"Well, I know that man." The kid said

"Do you know who I am?" Dom asked

"Yeah I know who you are."

"So you know I could rip you apart in about five seconds?." Dom Still painting and not even looking at the kid

"Yeah your Dominic Toretto a legend around here."

Dom smiled at that,with paint brush in hand he walked towards the kid and said in a very low voice.

"Kid I don't play, I don't like you let's get that straight, I don't want you around my house or around my daughters or around my sister so take yourself out of here and don't look back or your gonna find out exactly how I became a legend around here."

With that Dom went back to his painting not skipping a beat.

"Papa you can't treat him like that, he is my boyfriend."

"Selena I can treat him anyway I want this is my house and he came up in here disrespecting me."

"Let's go Chris."

Chris and Selena got back into his car and drove off.

"Like I got time for this?." Dom said under his breath it was 2 am and Selena was not home and none of her friends were telling him where she was.

His sister went to bed hours ago and his daughter sat on the couch playing a video game.

At 2:30 am a car pulled into the drive way.

"Mia go up to bed."

"I will papa when I beat this level."

"That was not a suggestion Mia." Dom Calmly said turning of the game.

"Up to bed now, me and your sister need to talk."

"You and Selena gonna fight huh?"

"We might, up to bed now Mia."

Selena and Chris both walked in the door Chris looking cocky and hanging on Selena with his hand cupping her right breast.

Dom stood in front of the door arms crossed and angry look on his face. The look was so serious that Chris pulled his arm off of Selena as soon as he saw him.

"Selena I am not going to have my daughter acting this way."

Selena just rolled her eyes

"You are you to be telling me anything after all that you have done?"

"I'm you dad that's who."

Chris stood there trying to look tough but actually looked more like a cocky scared kid to Dominic.

"Look here Pop's your daughter is old enough .......?

"Don't you even finish that sentence" Dom said calmly to Chris

"Look Pop's, I love you daughter.............?

"Chris right now would be a good time for you to get out." Dom said remaining calm

"Not without your daughter."

Before he knew what happened Chris was laying face first in the mud in the front yard. He was out the door and on the ground before he could even blink. Dom slammed the door and locked it grabbed Selena by the arm and forced her onto the couch.

"What is going on with you, I don't want you with guys like that you deserve better.

"I deserve better, what about that slut you dated for six months?"

"That is me not you."

"Oh give it a rest dad, all of LA knows what a slut you are and Sasha let everybody know it for sure by what she wrote on the house."

"Look here you are my daughter and this is my house............?

"Oh please dad not that this is my house my rules and if you can?t live by it get out thing, you know Chris would love for me to come and live with him." Selena rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"As long as you live in this house you are not to see that boy."

Selena just rolled her eyes.


	11. Chapter Eleven

The fight went on for hours Selena saying she was old enough and Dom trying to say he was only protecting her but nobody really got anywhere. Finally about 3 AM they both gave up and went to bed.

The next morning at about 11 AM Dom got out of bed and walked down the hall to his daughter's room only to find Selena was gone. Her clothes were gone and so were some of her favorite things.

"She left this morning Papa." Mia said standing beside him

"She said that if she could not live here and be with Chris then she would go live with him."

Dom nodded his head his heart was breaking. Selena could not see what kind of trouble this punk is and she would not listen. He hugged Mia tight.

"I love you." With that he kissed her on top of the head and walked down stairs.

Three months passed with no word from Selena he had driven by the house she is staying at but nobody was ever there. Dom had done a lot of thinking while she has been gone a lot of thinking about how he has been acting sense returning home. He reverted back to his old self. Sleeping around with every girl he could get his hands on drinking and partying and racing must not forget about racing but what effect was it having on his daughters. He didn't like what was happening and only he could change it.

Phone rings.

"Shop" Dom said into the phone.

"Papa?" Said Selena into the phone

"Yeah baby it's me."

"Papa I'm in the hospital."

"Why are you in the hospital?"

"Chris beat me up pretty bad,can I come home?"

"Yes, I'll come get you."

Dom's blood was boiling he was angry and that punk kid was his target.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Dominic drove into the hospital parking lot trying to maintain his anger not at his daughter but at the punk who would dare lay a hand on his daughter.

"I need to find the room for Salena Marie Torretto?" Dom said to the receptionist.

"Room 515."

"Thank you."

Dominic walked into her room and saw Selena looking out the window at the street below.

"Baby?"

Selena turned and ran to her papa and buried her head in his chest and cried.

"I am so sorry papa,I thought he really loved me." Selena cried into Dom's chest.

"I know you did." He said softly.

Dominic put his hand softly under her chin and lifted her head and what he saw made his anger even hotter. Both of Selena's eyes were black her nose was swollen,her lip was busted,and there was black and blue marks on her neck. Dom cleared his throat and spoke soflty.

"Selena I am going to take you home as soon as they release you and everything is going to be ok."

He lowered her head back down and continued to hold her as she cried. After hours of being there with his daughter Dom finally left the hospital and started to drive home. He found out she could leave in the morning. Dom's anger was at it's boiling point when he drove past Chris's. What he did next was probably the most violent Dom has ever been.

Dom parked his truck about a block down the street,it was dark so he parked it under a street light that didn't work. He walked up to the house that Chris and Selena shared he didn't even bother to knock he kicked the door in. He found chris in the back of the house having sex with a new partner. He grabbed Chris and pulled him off the girl and ordered the girl to get dressed told her never to come back here again and leave the young punk alone if she didn't want to get beat up like his daughter. She grabbed for her clothes and ran out of the house. Dom picked up Chris and threw him against a wall when he hit the wall he picked him up again and threw him into another wall,all the time asking him how does it fell.  
This went on for about thirty minutes. Then he turned to walk out of the house when he felt like Chris had had enough. 

"Next time,I'll kill you." Dom said coldly

"I'm going to the cops man,my girlfriend is going to say everything she saw,your a dead man"  
Chris shouted half crying

"Next time Chris I will kill you,and there is not going to be any police"  
Dom said coldly and walked out of the house shuting the door behind him and then went to his truck started it up and started driving home.Dom made one phone call.

"Hello." The person answeres

"I was with you tonight,understand?"

"Yeah."

With that Dom hung up the phone and finished driving home,he had taken care of a problem and his daughter would be home tomarrow. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Finally it was here. Finally. The day was a beautiful day. The sun shown so bright and not a cloud in the sky and it was finally the day. Dominic stood on his front porch feeling very peaceful. His thoughts kept going over the fact that it was finally the day. All his hard work had paid off. He clapped his hands together one time and leaped off the front porch like a playful kid,started his truck and drove to the hospital. He was bringing his daughter home. Today was finally the day his daughter would come home after being gone for three months.

Dominic walked into his daughters hosptial room and stopped in his tracks,his smile left his face when he saw his daughter crying.

"Selena what is it baby?"

"Papa......I'm.........I'm........"

Selena could not finish her sentance she was crying too hard.

"Selena what are you?"

"She's pregnant,grandpa."

Came the voice of the punk from behind him.

Dominic turned to stare coldly at Chris,stumbled backwards and backed into the wall. Dominic didn't say a word just stared coldly at him. Chris tried to move but his legs felt like jello. He stood there and wet his pants Dominic didn't smirk didn't say a word just stared,he didn't even touch him but Chris had not forgotten the beating from not too long ago. Chris slid his way across the wall and out the door not saying goodbye to Selena or another word to Dominic.

"Selena baby it is going to be ok." Dominic said calmly and sweetly.

"I don't want to have that man's baby,I hate him." Selena said through strong tears.

"Selena honey it is going to be ok." Dominic said reaching for his daughter and slowly rubbing her head.

"Papa if I have this baby he will never leave me alone." She said sobbing

"Oh yes he will Selena he will never bother you again,I promise." Dominic said calmly and comforting to his daughter the whole time his mind is thinking of how to deal with this punk. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Six months had passed and Selena's belly was getting bigger with her baby. The baby liked to move alot and she was not happy about being pregnant. She wanted to give the baby up for adoption but Dominic said that if she did that then he would adopt the baby because "no Toretto was going to be without family"  
She had not heard from Chris sense the day he ran out of the hospital peeing his pants.

"Tonight on the six news,a male body found and identified by police officals." Came the voice over the television.

Selena had a funny feeling so she sat down to watch the news.

"A body of a young man was found in the mountains,he had been hiking with friends when he got lost,the young man was identified as Markus Aguson."

Selena took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Selena if Dominic killed Chris his body would never be found,you can count on that." Leon said reading her thoughts.

"Leon,did papa hurt Chris?"

"Selena where ever Chris is you can be assured he will never bother you again,no worry about it sweetheart."

Leon patted her on the head and reached down and rubbed her belly and when he did the baby kicked.

"Oh now that is a healthy baby."

"Yeah I know he kicks all the time."

"Oh so you found out it was a boy?"

"Yeah I finally did."

"What are you going to name him?"

"I'm going to name him after Papa's friend Taylor and his friend Sean."

"Taylor Sean Toretto sounds good to me." Lean said winking at her as he walked out of the house.

Just then a knock at the door happend and there stood Taylor. He looked so good in his blue jeans and white t-shirt. Not like those wife beaters that her papa wore but a white- t-shirt that was tight and showed his muscles. His big muscles. She loved his New York accent. Made him sound even more male than he already was. He was very private about his past,never really talked much about it,however you got the feeling from him that he was not such a nice guy in his past and still at times could be mean if he wanted to be.

"Hey Taylor come on in."

"Is your old man around?"

"Yeah he is in the back starting the grill,do you want me to get him?"

"NO that is ok,I'll do it."

With that he turned and walked off the porch and towards the back yard. Selena watching him as he went. 

"Oh my God." She said shutting the door and laying back on it

"I can't believe how hot he is."

"How hot who is?" Asked Aunt Mia

"Taylor."

"Oh."

Mia laughed as she walked out the side door. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Selena wanted to about Talor wanted to know his last name,wanted to know everything about him.  
However with how secret he was she could not found out anything. One night he fell asleep on the couch after playing poker,she was glad all the men were gone except him and papa. Riddy scared her alot.  
Richard B Riddick was a scary man and she didn't like him,he always had this coldness about him like a snake. Taylor on the other hand reminded her of a big teddy bear for some reason. She was never scared of Taylor or Sean. However Riddy and Xander bothered her. Xander bothered her because he was always daring her papa to do things dangerous as if his racing was not enough but now he was skydiving. She really didn't like those two and wished they would go away.

Taylor slept peacefully on the couch his back facing the couch and his front facing the front door.  
How was she going to get his wallet? He snored off and on and then luck would have it that he turned his back to the door.  
She gently reached into his back pocket and took out his wallet and read his name.

Name: Taylor Anthony Goldman Age: 35 Address: 124 South Park St Los Angeles CA 97501

She wrote the information down and put it back into his wallet and then put the wallet back into his pocket. She went back upstairs and got onto the computer. She ran his name and got his information what she saw she didn't like.

"Find what you were looking for?" Taylor asked from behind her

"Oh,Taylor you scared me."

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yes."

"What are you doing up so late?"

"I could not sleep so I got on the computer."

"Well I heard moving around up here so I thought I would check it out."

"Oh well I'm fine."

"Selena what are you doing up it is 3 am?"

"Oh I could not sleep papa,so I got onto the computer."

"Go to bed you need all the rest you can get."

"I will just let me save this and I will read it when I get up."

She turned her back on Dominic and Taylor and saved the information and then went to bed.  
The next day when she got up she went to her computer and the info was gone.

"Taylor how could you?" She said maddly to herself.

"Taylor didn't do it I did."

"Papa why?"

"Selena, Taylor is way too old for you and way too much trouble."

"Well he is your friend."

"Yes he is but your my daughter and I say no."

"What if Taylor likes me back."

"He don't,forget about him."

Selena turned back to her computer and started typing in Taylor's name again she had decided not to listen to her papa and do things her way. She would soon find out being stubborn gets you into alot of trouble. 


	16. chapter sixteen

Name Taylor Sean Toretto

DOB 12/16/04

Weight 8lbs 4 OZS

Date of Death 12/17/04

Cause of death Forced birth due to car accident

The roads had been wet that morning and Dominic told her not to drive but she did it anyway. She was always stubborn. He had told her to stay home it was pouring rain and the rain was making visibility almost impossible. However she got it into her head that she wanted to follow Taylor. She wanted to know everything about him. She followed him to the gym and waited outside in her car. When he came out she followed him again however this time she lost control of the car and hydroplaned and hit a semi-truck causing her to force deliever the baby. The baby was pushed out of her with such force that he caused her death as well. They would bury her next to her son. Dominic wanted them buried together but it could not be done they would not put them in the same casket. He put them in the family crypt next to his father.

"Why,why,why?!!!!!!!!!" Dominic yelled. His body felt like it was made out of led. He could not breath. He was gasping for breath.

"I am so sorry." Was repeated time and time again by all who came and Dom knew they were but it didn't make his pain go away. His daughter and his grandson both gone both buried with his father in the crypt.  
Finally the last person left and Dom and his daughter Mia sat on the couch not saying anything just staring out the front window looking like little lost puppies.

"I told her to stay home." He said barely above a whisper

"Mia go up to bed." Aunt Mia said

"I want to stay here with Papa."

"Mia please I need to talk to your papa alone."

Mia didn't say another word but got up in a huff and went upstairs.

"Dominic can you hear me?"

"I told her to stay home." Was all he said

"Dominic can you hear me?" Mia asked again.

He didn't reply just kept looking out the window looking so sad and hurt more hurt than she had ever seen him. She sat with him until she fell asleep. When she woke up he was gone from the couch thinking he went upstairs she went to look in on him only to find all his clothes were gone. She looked in little Mia's room and she was fine and asleep but Dominic was gone. She went through the house calling his name and then out the back door and walked around the house outside but he was gone. 


	17. chapter seventeen

Five months passed with no word from Dominic. He just picked up and left. Taylor put out feeler for finding him,  
as did Xander and Sean. The FBI were not called because of his passed and nobody wanted him back in prison. Sean still had connections with the LAPD and nothing about Dominic was found. Xander had connections but he didn't say what kind. All the guys were looking for him,Sean,Riddy,Taylor,Xander,Leon all the guys but nobody knew nothing. It was like he just vanished off the face of the earth.

phone rings loudly and breaks the silence of the night.

"Hello?" Mia Answers

"Are you the people looking for Dominic Toretto?"

"Yeah." Mia tried to hold down her excitement.

"Well,I think I have found him but he is in pretty bad shape."

"Who is this?"

"Just call me a friend."

"Ok friend,how can I find him?"

"I'm telling you he is not in good shape you may need to bring somebody with you to get him."

"I will,how do I get to him?"

"I'm not for sure if it is even him."

Mia now getting a little mad said "I understand that but I need to see if it is or not how do I get there?"

"Well you take I 4o east to Oklahoma,then when you get to Oklahoma city call me at 405-555-9585."

"Oklahoma?"

"Yes,Oklahoma."

"Who is this again so I can say thank you?"

"Just call me friend."

"What is your name friend?"

With that they hung up the phone.

"Hello you have reach 949-374-6180 I am not available at the present time if you'll leave a message after tone I will call you back as soon as possible." Came Taylor's voice over the phone.

"Taylor it is Mia get up I think we have found Dom."She hung up the phone

"You have reached the Vetter residence no one is available at the present time leave a message"  
Came Sean's voice over the phone.

"Sean it is Mia I think we found Dom call me back."

She called all the guys and then waited for the phone to ring with the call backs she will then relay all that happened.

"Are you sure this is for real?" Sean asked

"No,but I need to know,he is my brother and he is in pain,so is his daughter,I got to find him."

"I understand and I am with you." Taylor said.

The next few days were a blur packing the car finding a place for little Mia to stay. Finally after three days they were on the road. 

Taking turns driving they made Oklahoma City in twenty four hours. Calling from a pay phone Mia dialed the number.

"Hello?" Came the male voice

"Yeah is this my friend this is Mia Toretto?"

"Yeah are you in the city?"

"Yes."

"Good,anybody else with you?"

"Yes."

"Good well here is where he is at right now,now remember I don't know if this is him or not,I hope it is but I am not sure."

"That is ok just tell me how to get to him."

The man gave the directions and Mia and the guys drove it took a hour to get across town because of traffic but they made it. It was a bad part of town.

Mia got out of the car and started to walk into the bar.

"Mia wait that is a biker bar and we are going in with you."

"Hurry."

The guys and Mia walked into the bar 


	18. Chapter eighteen

Mia and the guys walked into the bar. They walked in and looked around it was hard to see the bar was very dark. Opening the door made many people squint and yell. "Hey shut the door"  
There in the back of the bar sat a lone man bald headed broad shouldered head bent down over his beer.  
It was hard to tell if it was him or not.

"Dominic?" Mia asked the man.

"You talking to me?" Came his voice

Mia could tell by the voice it was not him.

"Never mind sir I thought you were somebody else." Mia said on the verge of tears

The man nodded his head and went back to drinking his beer with his head down.

"Not him guys." Mia said as she walked toward them.

Mia felt strong arms wrap around her and smelt the cologne and knew it was Taylor.

"oh Tay what am I gonna do?" Mia said as she turned and placed her head on his shoulder.

Taylor being the type of man he was didn't say anything just held her for a few moments.

The drive back to L.A. was no different than the drive to Oklahoma City they took turns and arrived home in no time. Mia went to get little Mia and then home.

"Mia I am sorry it was not your papa." Auntie Mia said holding back tears. Little Mia just looked at the ground not meeting her eyes her little heart was breaking.

The next morning came early all of them were tired but they got up and started the day. At about noon Little Mia came running into the kitchen almost running headlong into Taylor.

"Auntie Mia Auntie Mia Papa is home!!!!!!!!!" Little Mia Squeeled in delight.

"What?" Mia asked shocked

Just then the front door opened and in walked Dominic his hair had grown back and he had a full beard but it was Dominic.Taylor sat not saying a word just staring at the pepsi bottle infront of him.  
Mia stood staring at him in total shock.

"Papa your finally home!!!!!!!!!!" Little Mia shouted and ran and jumping on her papa.

"I have missed you so much papa." Little Mia said hugging him tight.

"I missed you too." Dominic said holding her like he was scared to let her go.

Auntie Mia slammed the pot down on the stove she was cooking lunch in and took Little Mia by the arm and said.

"Mia go up to your room we adults have to talk." Mia said sternly

Little Mia got down from her dads arms and slowly headed up the stairs looking behind her as she went.After she went into her room the fight began.

"You know what big brother I am tired of you doing this crap!!!!!!!"Mia yelled in anger

Dominic didn't say a word.

"When you get scared or hurt or some other crap you take off and leave us here to pick up the mess after you!!!!!!!!!!" Mia shouted in anger

Dominic still didn't say a word.

Mia went on for along time yelling about him leaving and leaving his daughter and he didn't say aword.

"Are you not going to say anything?" Mia asked

"Your right Mia I have nothing to say in my defense I was wrong."

All the while Taylor sat at the kitchen table getting madder and madder he pushed himself away from the table and walked into the living room. Taylor had always been the type of man who never really said much but when he did speak he said what he meant and meant what he said.

Mia felt him stand behind her and she moved out of his way almost by instinct.

"Dominic?" Asked Taylor

"Yeah." 

"Good."

With that Taylor punched Dominic right sqaure in the face knocking him backwards he caught his balance.

"Where have you been?" Taylor asked in a calm voice

"I have been driving across country."

Taylor shook his head in disgust and punched him in the face again this time Dom didn't catch his balance and hit the floor.

Dominic jumped back to his feet and the fight was on. Both men punching each other. Finally the fight was stopped by Mia screaming.

"Stop it you two,just knock it off!!!!!!!!!!!" Mia shouted through tears.

"Taylor please leave I'll call you tonight or tomarrow." Mia said

Taylor shook his head in a yes fashion and left the house.

"Dominic!!!!" Mia shouted with her hands on her hips

"What Mia?"

"What do you mean you have been driving across country?"

"When I left here I didn't know what to do I was not even thinking,my heart was broken and I just could not take anymore so I left not knowing what to do,all I knew was I needed to go."

"Why Dom what about us,what about your daughter what about me?"

"I don't know Mia I just know I needed to go."

"Driving across country,just driving?" Mia asked

"No I spent three months in a mental hosptial in Texas,I drove around the country for two weeks then I checked myself into the hosptial."

"Seriously?"

"yes,I needed help and I could not come back until I got it."

"What did you do after you got out?"

"I made my way slowly back here."

Mia got up from the couch and turned to walk up the stairs

"I hope your daughter understands she has really needed you,I'm gonna send her down to you."

Mia knocked on Little Mia's door.

"yes?"

"Mia you need to go and talk to your papa."

Mia jumped off the bed and ran downstairs and jumped on the couch beside her papa and hugged his neck and giggled with delight that her papa was home.

"Mia I need to talk with you."

"Ok papa I'm listening."

"Mia I left because I was hurt and didn't know how to handle it. I have been in a hosptial but I have also been driving around the country." Dominic said in a calm voice.

"Are you ok now."

"I'm doing much better but I have to take medicine."

"Is the medicine gonna make you good again?"

"I sure hope so."

"Papa I'm sorry if I made you leave because I cried so much when Selena and Taylor died."

When she said that Dominic took her in his arms and held her tight.

"No I left because I knew I was in trouble it had nothing to do with you,I went to the hospital so I could come back to you and be the papa you need,don't blame yourself for my leaving,I love you very very much."

"I love you too papa." Mia said hugging him tight

Auntie Mia stood watching from the top of the stairs she came down and put her arms around the both of them. 

"I love you both very much." Mia said through tears. 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

THE ROOF TOP

Three months has passed sense Dominic came home.

Dominic began his mornings now by sitting on the roof of his house his favorite place he felt closer to God up there and nobody could see him from where he was but he could see everybody. He liked being up there early in the mornings, it gave him a chance to think and get himself in gear. Dominic sat with his steaming hot cup of coffee and just smiled at the rising son.

"Good morning to you sun." He said as he raised his cup to great the breaking of the morning.

"Lord I am just sitting up here this morning just talking to you, what you to know how much I thank you for all you did for me, I truly messed things up, but Lord thank you for getting me through it, not just me Lord but Mia also, she really needs strength now Lord this has been hard on her and it was my fault, oh Lord let her know how much I love her and I really only wanted the best for all of us, thank you Lord for this day that you have given us amen.

After finishing his prayer Dominic sat there sipping his coffee just listening to the sounds of the neighborhood waking up. Dom's thoughts were broken by the sound of a moving truck pulling up next door. Knowing he could not be seen he sat there and watched everything.

"Does anybody have the keys?" The first moving man shouted

"Yeah I do." The second one answered

"What time will the lady be here?"

"By nine o'clock."

"All right let's get this party rolling."

Dominic sat and watched as the men moved in some nice furniture it was 6:30 am and the men were already getting this lady moved in she would be there by 9:00 am and they would more than likely be done by then. Dominic climbed down off the roof and jumped to the ground and walked in the back door and sat down at the table.

"Were you up there on that roof again Dom?" Mia asked

"Yes, mommy I was."

"Yeah you like going up there to watch old lady Stanford take a shower."

"Oh well just for that your walking to work."

Dom grabbed a piece of toast and walked out the front door for work leaving Mia behind to walk to work. 


	20. Chapter Twenty

THE LADY

The Lady pulled up into her newly bought driveway at 9 am sharp. The movers were moving in the last piece of funititure. She smiled as she got out of her truck and walked into the house.

"You guys have done a great job." The lady said

"We can unpack it for you if you like?"

"No, I will do that thanks."

She handed the men a check for $1500 dollars and waved at them as they left.

After they were gone she ran through the house

"Yeah this is my house, this is my house yeah!"

She walked from room to room and said it over and over again. She began to unpack and put things up where she wanted them. At 7 PM she heard cars next door. She walked out on the front porch.

"Dom you need to stop running red lights."

"yeah okay."

Dom caught a person in the corner of his eye and turned to see who it was.

"Hi I'm Dom are you our new neighbor?"

"Yeah I just got moved in today."

"Well, you have bought yourself a nice home."

"Yeah I like it."

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?"

"I'm Priscilla and you are Dom right?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Hi I'm Mia Dom's sister, and this young lady is Mia Dom's daughter."She said putting her arms around little Mia.

"You were the one moving in this morning right?"

"Yeah."

"It is nice to have some neighbors this house has sat empty for a few months now, the people that owned it the husband past away and the wife just could not live there anymore."

"Oh I didn't know that."

"Well, we are just getting ready for some dinner would you like to join us?"

"Sure Mia I would love it."

Mia had made her awesome Lasagna and Priscilla was enjoying herself. Dom and both Mia's told her where and where not to go in L.A. and she told them about moving from Oklahoma to California and how much of a culture shock it was. That people were totally different from the people back home, everything back home was slow paced and California was so fast.

"Well, it is 12 am and I need to be going home it is late and I need some sleep but thanks for all you guys have done."

"Oh your welcome Priscilla it was nice to meet you." Mia said

Priscilla got up from the table and turned to Mia

"Is there anything I can do for you to help clean up?"

"Oh no I will take care of that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure."

Priscilla walked out the front door and into her own house next door wore out from the day and the dinner.

"She was nice." Mia said looking at Dom

"Yeah she was a bit too much of a southern drawl but nice." 


	21. Chapter twenty one

THE NEXT DAY

Dom started his morning routine as usual. He took a shower, got dressed, poured himself a cup of coffee and climbed to the roof skillfully without spilling the coffee an artform he had perfected.

The sun was not up yet and he loved watching the sun come up from his rooftop.

Dom sat and looked around the neighborhood and his eyes landed on his new neighbor.

She was finishing up her shower and had her towel wrapped around her.

Her bathroom was in such a place that only someone from ontop of the roof next door could see in so there was no bathroom curtain up.

He sat and watched her.

"Okay you have to stop watching her." Dominic said to himself.

So he glanced around the area again and his eyes landed on the Stanford place.

"Yeah that will make you stop looking at women." He said to himself.

After the sun was up and he said his morning prayer and finished his coffee he went back into the house.

"Dominic your a pervert."

"Was there ever any doubt about that?"

"You need to stop spying on our neighbors."

"Well, first of all I don't spy on anybody, I go up there for privacy I don't go up there to spy, and yes I am a pervert but not for spying because I don't."

He smiled at his sister and sat the coffee cup down in front of her and grabbed a piece of toast and he walked out the door.

"If you want a ride you better get your butt in gear because I'm leaving."

Both Mias followed Dom to the car and got in. Dom dropped his daughter off at school and drove his sister to work.

"I wonder how Priscilla is doing this morning?"

"Oh she is fine."

"You spied on her too I guess."

"I told you I don't spy."

"Yeah you go up there and watch Mrs. Stanford take a shower and dress,whoowhoo."

"Do you want again today walk today?"

Both Mias giggled as he pulled out of the driveway

"Papa loves Priscilla,Papa loves Priscilla." His daughter said giggling.

"Papa and Priscilla sitting in a tree K-i-s-s-i-n-g,first comes love second comes marriage then comes papa pushing a baby carriage." Littla Mia said in a teasing sing song way. She giggled and laughed all the way to school.

"Alright get out of the car and go to school." Dominic said laughing at his daughter.

"I'm gonna get a new mommy." Mia said getting out of the car.

At Priscilla's

Priscilla had finished her shower and was eating breakfast when her cell phone rang.

"Hello Mom."

"Hello, my beautiful daughter, I was just wanting to make sure everything was OK."

"Yes, everything is fine."

Priscilla told her Mom about her neighbors and how they had invited her to dinner.

"Sounds like nice people."

"Yeah they seem to be."

"Well, my beautiful child I will let you go and do what you need to do don't forget my phone number."

"I won't Mom, I love you."

"I love you too bye."

With that they hung up the phone.

Priscilla moved around the house looking in each room so excited her first home and so far away from her family, it was so exciting but on the other hand it was scary too. She continued to unpack. She found her mind wondering to Dom. How handsome he was, and how strong he looked. His dark eyes just seem to look right through you. She found that she could not get his face out of her mind.

At the garage Dominic was having to hire new help all the time. No body wanted to work or maybe they just didn't want to work for him. He could be a hard boss but he knew what he wanted and knew how he wanted the shop ran.

"Do you know anything about cars?"

Dominic asked the kid sitting across from him.

"Yeah I grew up around garages."

"Good, I'll give you a chance, one chance, you screw it up, your gone, got it."

"Yeah I got it."

"Good come in tomorrow eight am sharp, not eight o five, eight am got it."

"Yeah I got it."

With that the kid left the garage. Dom was so tired of the lazy people in this world. However something weird was happening to him with every free moment his mind kept drifting over to Pricilla. Mainly her smile. Her innocence also was something that got his attention, most the women he had been with were very easy, it didn't take much effort if any at all for him to get laid. However he could tell by looking at this woman she hasn't been around much if at all. That really had his attention.

Priscilla was hungry and tired of being inside so she grabbed a map of the city she had bought and locked up the house and left. She drove around for about a hour when she spotted a store "TORETTO'S".

"I am so hungry, I'm gonna go in and see what they got." She thought to herself.

Priscilla parked the truck and got out and locked it. Walked in

"Priscilla how are you doing today?"

"Mia you work here?"

"Yeah me and Dom own it."

Dom was sitting behind the cage and heard Priscilla's voice he turned to look at her when he did they locked eyes. They held the gaze for a good ten seconds or so. Mia caught what was happening but didn't let on like she knew.

"Priscilla you remember my brother Dom right?"

"Yeah."

"Hi Priscilla how are you today?"

"I'm fine Dom and you?"

"I'm doing ok, been a long day."

"What can I get you to eat Priscilla?"

"Well, Mia I am really hungry so I will take a cheeseburger, with fries, a large Pepsi."

"All right that is coming right up."

Dom was sitting with his back to them acting like he was not even paying attention to them. He could feel Pricilla looking at him. It made him smile. He liked this cat and mouse game.

"Let the games begin." He said to himself.

Priscilla ate her lunch and talked with Mia not once saying a word to Dom but Dom could feel from time to time her eyes on him. Everytime he felt it he smiled.

"Well, Mia I'm gonna go, I'm gonna check out the city."

"Okay have fun."

Dominic and both Mias (Little Mia always goes to the store after school to help Auntie) got home around 7 PM and Priscilla was not home.

" I hope Priscilla didn't get lost."

"Well, I do declare Dom you do care for the Southern Bell." Mia said in her worst overdone southern drawl.

"Knock it off, I'm just hoping she can find her way home."

"Oh and back to you."

Dom just smiled at his sister then he reached over and pinched her side and tickled her listening to her giggle.

"Take it back Mia."

"No!"

"Take it back."

"No, I seen the way you look at her."

"I have too Papa,you love her,you want to kiss her." 

Both Mias got away from him and ran into the house and upstairs and locked their doors.

Priscilla got home at 12 am totally exhausted. She got out of her truck and unlocked the house went inside and went right to bed. 


	22. Chapter twentytwo

THREE WEEKS LATER, THE FLOWERS

Everyday for three weeks Priscilla would go to Toretto's for lunch and talk with Mia and Dom would be there. He would be polite but keep his back to them. He listened but didn't say much. This day was different, however.

"Priscilla where did you got those beautiful red roses?"

"I don't know Mia I came out this morning and they were on my front porch with this note."

Priscilla

Just want you to know that I am thinking about you, your are so beautiful. I hope you have a nice day.

"There is no name?"

"Nope."

"Did you see anybody on your front porch this morning?"

"No, I didn't, that is what is weird, I didn't see or hear anybody."

"Well, they are beautiful who ever bought them for you spent a lot of money."

That sat all after noon discussing the roses Dom left for the garage after eating his lunch.

Priscilla was becoming good friends with both Dom's sister and his daughter.

"Dom did you give Pricilla those roses?" Mia asked in the car on the way home.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you like her papa."

"Dom come on, I see the way you look at her, did you give her the roses?"

"Come on Papa tell us,I really like her papa she is a sweet lady."

Dom just shook his head and laughed a little under his breath as if to say don't be stupid.

The next day another gift of roses was on her porch.

"I can't believe this." Priscilla said to herself

She went to Toretto's and talked with Mia about it. How beautiful they were and who the person could be.

FINALLY CAUGHT

Every day for four weeks roses were on Priscilla's doorstep. With a beautiful note attached. She loved the roses,

roses were her most favorite flower but she really was getting scared. She decided to catch the

person. She asked Mia to come over and stay and not tell anybody her plan. Mia gave her her word.

However by now Mia knew it was Dominic and this was gonna be fun. They had decided to do it on a Saturday night because Toretto's was not open on Sunday's. 5 am

Mia and Priscilla had stayed up all night talking and laughing Little Mia was sleeping at home. At 5 am they were suddenly stopped by a noise on the front porch.

"That's him." Priscilla said

"yeah it is" Mia said trying her best not to giggle knowing full well who it was.

Priscilla had gotten really scared about the flowers and had asked Dom to keep an eye on the place. He said he would but he never saw anybody. She said she was gonna call the police if they didn't stop soon. He said it probably wouldn't last much longer.

"Mia what should we do."

"Okay, we go out the back door and sneak quietly to the front and we can scare him when we scream Dom will hear us and come running."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah there is no doubt he will be here."

"Okay let's do it."

They both walk out the back door and creep around to the front real quiet.

"On the count of three."

"One two three."

With that they both let out this horrible scream.

Dominic hears it and he jumps but when he does he falls flat on his face in the mud.

"Mia what are you laughing at?"

Mia was laughing so hard she was about to pee her pants. There was Dom Mr. Macho laying flat on his face covered in mud after leaving a dozen red roses and a beautiful note.

Dom pushes himself up and looks at the two women.

Priscilla with tears in her eyes

"Dom is this a joke?"

"No, Priscilla it is not a joke, I truly care about you, I was doing this to be romantic."

"Your interested in me?"

"Well, yeah, if you'll have a mud bug?"

Priscilla leaned over and looked for a clean place but could not find one.

"Go home and clean up and come back and I will give you a kiss."

The next day Auntie Mia filled Little Mia in on everything that went on.

"Papa you really like this woman?"

"Yeah I do.

"I like her too."

"I wish I could have seen you all covered in mud that would have been funny."

"Oh you want to see me all covered in mud huh?" Dominic asked his daughter while tickling her. She giggled and and kicked at him to make him stop but the more she laughed the more he tickled her.

"Mia I have a serious question for you?" Dominic finally asked his daughter after he let her catch her breath.

"What?"

"How would you feel about having a mother?"

"I would love it."

Dom kissed the top of her head and went upstairs.

THREE MONTHS LATER

The last three months had been so beautiful. Priscilla could not believe how much of a gentle side Dom had to him. He was so sweet and just so caring. He was not pushy with her he just let things happen and things were happening and happening quick. Their feelings were both so deep that it was unreal. Up to this point however there had been no sex. Priscilla told him only if they were married. Dom could not believe his ears but it got his attention and made him frustrated he had not been used to having to wait he always took what he wanted.

Priscilla was also getting to know Little Mia real well. Helping her with her home work. Spending some real time with the family.

THE PROPOSAL

It was a beautiful night. The stars were shining so bright brighter than usual it seemed.

"Priscilla I want to take you to my favorite place tonight would you go with me?"

"Of course."

Dom went and got a ladder and placed it next to the house and told her to climb. They both got ontop of the roof.

"This is my favorite place and I wanted you to see it."

"I can see why it is beautiful up here."

"Priscilla I have a question for you."

"okay ask."

"Do you mind spending the rest of your life with me?"

"Are you asking me to marry you?"

"Well, yes darlin I am." Dom said in a pretend southern drawl

"yes, I will marry you."

"Let's climb down Priscilla."

Dom and Pricilla climbed down and Dom hugged her so tight and told her he loved her and kissed her deeply.

They went inside the house and told the family. Little Mia was over joyed she would finally have a mommy after years of

not having one. They sat the date for two weeks later.

THE WEDDING

Dom and Priscilla had decided to elope. So two weeks later they drove to Las Vegas and got married in a chapel. They got a room at one of the casinos on the strip.

"Dom would you like to play at little?"

"Yeah but not at one of the tables."

"Oh OK."

Priscilla face turned a bright red and Dom laughed at her.

"Wanna try for a little more red." Dom laughed

They had made their way to the hotel room door. Dom opens it and Priscilla tries to step inside.

"Oh no you don't I have to carry you across."

Dom picks up Pricilla and carries her into the room and shuts the door and locks the world out side. 


End file.
